A Royal Fairytale
by hjlbsw77
Summary: Eleanor wants to take the relationship public. What happens next. This story will follow Eleanor and Jasper through some special moments in their lives.
1. A Royal Fairytale

A/N: I still don't own the Royals or Jaspenor. Unfortunately. This is going to be at least a 4 part story. I'm super excited for it. This first part kind of got ruined by Jasper and Eleanor going public in episode 4x04 but since it goes along with the rest of the story I have planned and I was already 4000 words in by the time 4x04 aired I don't want to just toss it. Hope you all in enjoy what I have planned.

A Royal Fairytale

It's been three months since I came back home. Three months since Jasper was shot. Three months since my mother told Jasper to lie to the press about being a CIA agent. Three months since my Mum told us that they couldn't have a princess dating a CIA agent, at least not publicly. Three months since I told Jasper that I would rather have half a life with him than a full one with anyone else. Three months since Jasper stood up at that press conference and told the truth instead. Told everyone that he was an American. That he had originally come to the palace as a bad guy. Told them that he had changed. Told them that he was proud to have taken a bullet for the King. Told them that he would take a bullet for anyone in the Royal Family because we were his family. I'm proud of the man that Jasper has become, but I've never been prouder of him than I was in that moment. He told them that a beautiful woman had stolen his heart and that we were going to have a long and full life together.

Don't get me wrong, these past twelve weeks have been the best weeks of my life. Jasper and I are closer than we have ever been. Right now we are in the garden and he is chasing Sara Alice around while I sit on a picnic blanket watching them. It's a heartbreakingly beautiful thing to watch. I meant what I said, I would rather live a half a life with him than a full one with anyone else. But that's not how it should be and I know it's not what either of us wants. We want the happily ever after. I watch him with Sara Alice and I can't help envisioning him with our own little girl, chasing her around, making her giggle. I know he would be an amazing father. He deserves that. We deserve that. After all that we have been through I know that he is my forever and I know that married or not, I will spend the rest of my life loving him. But I want to wear his ring and I want him to wear mine. I want to be able to walk down the street holding hands. I want to be able to go out to dinner with him or to a concert and be able to hold each other close. I want him to get down on one knee and ask me to be his wife. I want to walk down the aisle and promise everything to him in front of all of our friends and family. I want to have a family with him. A little boy with his hair and grin and a little girl with his eyes. I want it all with him. But how can we have it if we can't be together outside of the walls of this palace. It makes me want to scream. It makes me want to take his hand and grab our bags and head for somewhere that the royal family doesn't matter and never come back. And believe me, that thought is very tempting. But I'd miss Liam and my mum. And Sara Alice and James too. I'm sure I would miss Robbie too if I wasn't so angry at him. I've discovered the bad side to my brother in the last few weeks. Liam tried to tell me before I left for the Hoteleanor project but I just thought he was jealous. But I've seen too much, heard too much, know too much now. He has diplomatic immunity so he will likely never pay for his crimes but that doesn't mean that I will ever forget or even forgive what he's done either. Because I won't. I won't ever be able to forget what he's done to Jasper, to me, to us. The time that he cost us.

I've been spending a lot of time with Willow lately and we have gotten really close. It's been nice having a female friend again. It's times like this that I miss Ophelia. I've been talking with Willow a lot lately about the situation with Jasper. She knows that I'm frustrated about having to hide our relationship. That we want a real future together. We have an idea but we don't know if it will work. I want to have faith that the people of Great Britain are more enlightened and forgiving than my dear brother the King. I want to believe that most people in fact will be more open than my smug, arrogant, self-righteous brother is.

I pick up my phone and type out a text.

"Can you meet me this afternoon?

"Sure. Is 4:00 okay?"

"That's perfect!"

Just as I looked back up I saw Jasper approaching me. He looked tired but he was still the happiest I had ever seen him. The world around us may keep spinning and the drama might still be all around us, but when it was just us, or even Sara Alice, it was like nothing could touch us. Together we were stronger than we could ever be apart.

"Hey gorgeous. Penny for your thoughts."

"Actually, I was just thinking that we should take a vacation."

"Seriously."

"Yeah. I mean, so much has happened this past year. We've been through so much. We could use a getaway don't you think."

"Well yeah, but there's no way that Robert will give me time off to go on vacation with you."

"You let me handle my brother."

"Okay Princess, okay. You win."

"Of course I do." I said with a wink

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I have a few meetings this afternoon. Actually, I should get changed. What about you?"

"I'm going to hang out with Sara Alice for a little while longer and then I have to accompany the King to a meeting with the Prime Minister."

"We'll have fun with that last one."

"I'm sure fun will be the last thing it will be."

"I know. I wish it wasn't like this. If our relationship was public then you wouldn't be allowed to keep working for him. I hate this."

"I know. Me too!"

I glanced down at my watch and realized I was going to be late for my first meeting if I didn't hurry. "I have to go or I'm going to be late. I love you."

"I love you to Princess. I'll see you tonight."

I've had the best day. I spent the morning with Jasper and then we spent time with Sara Alice in the gardens and then I had meetings with two of the charities that I am working with. The first meeting with the local orphanage had gone really well. We are planning a carnival for the children for Halloween and organizing a fundraiser to raise money to provide Christmas for the kids. And then I had a meeting with the domestic violence organization that I am I working with and we finally found a location for a new safe house for women seeking safety from their abusers. It makes me feel good that I am helping to make a positive impact on the world around me. It makes me feel like my dad would be proud of me. I miss him every day. I wish he was here now. Life would be so different.

Now I am off to my final meeting of the day and then I get to go home to Jasper, the love of my life. This meeting is the most important one of the day. This meeting will change my life. It will change Jasper's life.

We didn't need to discuss where to meet, we both already knew. We'd spoken several times over the past year and we both knew this was a safe place to meet. As I got closer I could see that they had already arrived.

"Hey. Thanks for meeting me."

"No problem. What's up?"

"I have a proposition for you?"

"I'm interested. What is it?"

"I want to go public with Jasper and I need you to help me figure out the best way."

"To be honest, Princess, I have given this more thought that I probably should have, but I think I know exactly how to do it."

"Really? I'm all ears. Do tell."

It took a good hour or so, but we were able to hash out most of the details of the plan. I'm so excited to put it into action. I'm also anxious because I don't know if it will work. I don't know what will happen next.

One week later I had booked a Villa in Turks and Caicos and Jasper and I were set to fly out this morning. I couldn't wait. One week of nothing but Jasper and I lying on the beach, swimming in the pool, and making love over and over. It was going to be bliss. The first week it would just be us and of course Rosie, but we had arranged for James, Sara Alice, Liam, Willow, and my mom to join us for the second week. After all we had been through we all deserved a break. The Villa is named Triton Luxury Villa and it looks amazing. It's ocean front and the views are breathtaking. If the pictures are this beautiful then the reality is going to be perfection.

Just an hour after arriving at the villa in Turks and Caicos, Jasper and I were laying out at the pool. It knew it was time. I texted the go ahead. God I hope this works. Less than five minutes later the alert popped up on my phone. I clicked on it immediately. I knew what it would say of course, but I was excited all the same. There was no going back now. Things were about to change for Jasper and me. But for better or worse we'd be doing it together. His phone beeped a moment later and he picked it up. I watched him as he started reading but saw the change in his expression almost immediately and then his eyes went wide as he turned to me. I smiled shyly and winked at him.

"What did you do Len"

"I followed your lead."

"What do you mean?"

"During the press conference at the hospital you said that the truth would set you free. Well I set us free."

"But why?"

"Read the article babe. It will tell you everything you need to know." I stood up from the lounge chair and walked over to him. I leaned down and kissed him and then turned and jumped in the pool. I jumped up on the crown shaped float and leaned back to watch Jasper as he read the article. I'd already read it of course. Harper had sent me an advance copy yesterday. It was perfect. She'd captured us perfectly. I

 _A Royal Fairytale_

 _By: Harper Day_

 _A normal fairytale romance this is not, but a love story it most definitely is. I feel incredibly blessed to be the one to get to share this love story and I sincerely hope that you will fall in love with this couple and their journey the same way that I did. While I have had the opportunity to spend time with Jasper Frost in the past, the source for this story is actually the amazing woman that stole his heart. Their love story has certainly had its highs and lows, but his girl tells me that no matter what comes next, she knows without a doubt that she and Jasper will be doing it side by side. Loving, inspiring, and supporting each other._

 _But let's not get a head of ourselves, let's start at the beginning shall we._

 _Most people became aware of Jasper Frost three months ago when he was shot while in the line of duty protecting His Majesty King Robert. The bullet narrowly missed his heart by only about an inch. He is very lucky to even be alive today. Since that day many have considered him a hero and have been eager to learn more about the mystery bodyguard._

 _Jasper Frost, self admittedly, has not always been a good man. He spoke of this during the press conference held just days after he was shot trying to protect His Majesty King Robert several months ago. He was born and raised in America. He grew up in Las Vegas, Nevada. His parents were scammers and thieves. Jasper's father used to make him dress up as an elf at Christmas and help him steal money from the needy by pretending to be with collecting money for charity. That wasn't the first, nor the last con that Jasper's parents taught him. Jasper was raised by two people who had no moral compass and yet he still ended up finding his own. His own compass came in the form of a woman. The woman who stole his heart. Which is ironic since he came to the palace with the intent to steal something himself. He originally came to the palace to steal the Koh-I-Noor diamond. But shortly after arriving at the palace he found something that was even more valuable than the 105.6 carat diamond. He found the girl of his dreams. His girl tells me that she could never have imagined that Jasper would be the kind of man who would have stolen her heart but that now she can't imagine there being anyone else who could. Not only did Jasper not steal the diamond or even attempt to once he arrived at the palace he stopped his past partner in crime when they showed up to take over when Jasper didn't follow through. Over the course of his time at the palace he has proven himself trustworthy and loyal to the Royal family. Jasper once told me that although he came to the palace for something valuable he stayed for something priceless. True love._

 _Jasper Frost has become a man who seeks to right wrongs, instead of committing them. He is a man who protects those that he cares about. It might surprise you to learn that Prince Liam considers Jasper to be one of his best friends. They became extremely close during the time that Jasper served as his security detail. It might also surprise you to learn that after it was incorrectly revealed that Prince Liam and Princess Eleanor were illegitimate that Jasper continued to follow the Princess from country to country to protect her after then King Cyrus removed her security detail. I'm sure that most of you remember that Princess Eleanor was well known as the party princess. Wherever she went there was sure to be drama and scandal. Jasper did so without being asked and without compensation. Jasper Frost it seems is also the one who discovered that Ted Pryce was the person whose violent attack led to the death of our beloved King Simon. I've been told that Jasper refused to give up until he found the King's killer and brought them to justice._

 _Jasper Frost it seems also has an incredibly soft and gentle side. One of his favorite people is seven year old Sara Alice Hill, the daughter of the King's Head of Security James Hill. I'm told that Sara Alice and Jasper formed an instant connection and that he spends quite a lot of time with the young girl. Sara Alice told Jasper that his eyebrows look like caterpillars. She even nicknamed him "Jasper the Caterpillar" They even worked together to create a fairytale story book as a gift for Jasper's girl this past Christmas. At the end of the book was a simple sterling silver heart necklace that Sara Alice named the "happily ever after necklace". Jasper's girl tells me that it the necklace has become one of her most prized possessions._

 _Jasper's girl. You might be wondering why I keep referring to her that way. Well that's how she asked me to refer to her. She told me that he once told her she was his girl and that he is going to love her no matter what. She said he's called her that on a number of occasions since then and that it feels like the perfect way to refer to her. She told me that Jasper is incredibly sweet and romantic. He has written her numerous love letters that she describes as romantic, sweet, funny, heartbreaking, honest, and endearing. She told me that he is incredibly protective of her and that he told her that he thought she would be settling if she chose to be with him, but she wholeheartedly disagrees. She told me that he told her that he's done what he's done, and he's always been willing to pay the price for his past sins but that he would never allow her to pay the price. She and I both know that she paid a price though. The price she paid was a broken heart._

 _See, last Christmas I received a tip about Jasper's history and knowing that he worked at the palace I contacted him regarding a story I was planning to print. To protect his girl he broke up with her so she wouldn't be touched by his past. The story never went to print but the damage was done. While they were apart Jasper wrote letters to his girl at least once a week expressing his love, remorse, and desire. He didn't know it yet but she had forgiven him and had planned to reunite with him. This was to happen on the day that Jasper was shot. His girl tells me that had she not already been planning to reunite with Jasper, the shooting would have certainly sealed the deal. She told me that hearing he'd been shot left her breathless. That realizing that she could have lost him forever, with no chance or ever being able to try again, scared her to death and broke her heart. She said that she knew right then that what happened was in the past and that she was going to live each day to the fullest and make sure that Jasper did too. She said she prayed and prayed that he would make it through surgery and wake up. She said that she was afraid that she had waited too late to forgive him and try again and that she wouldn't waste another chance if he would just survive and be okay. She said that every moment since he woke up in the hospital has been a gift. She said that no matter what goes on around them, the world spins madly on but when it comes to her and Jasper, they are stronger than ever. She says that even their disagreements don't really matter, because they both know now what it's like to live without the other one and they both know how close they came to losing each other. They both know what they have to lose, and it makes the dramas of life seem insignificant in the scheme of things. What they have is special and they both know it and appreciate it. She says she thanks God every single day that she gets to love this amazing man. She says that she feels incredibly blessed to have him love her back._

 _She says that when they met she wasn't the best person either. She says that falling in love with him made her a better person too. She says that he makes her want to be a better person. She says that he makes her see the good in the world and that it makes her want to put good out there too. She says she used to drink and do drugs every single day. She says she didn't use to care about anything other than having fun. But Jasper changed all that for her. She says that she thinks he knew exactly who she was as soon as they met. She says it feels like he's always been able to see right into her soul. She says he loves and accepts her for who she is. Not just the girl that everyone else sees, but the girl that she is when it's just them. The girl that no one else gets to see. His girl._

 _She said he told her that happily ever after is real and that together they are going to find it. She said that he told her that he wants to be with her for the rest of time. She said that Sara Alice would call it a fairytale. She doesn't think Sara Alice would be wrong. She said that every fairytale has a villain and drama, but they also all have a happy ending. She's not ready to call it an ending though. She says they are just beginning. She says she knows that not everyone will approve of their relationship. She says she knows that there are people that will judge Jasper, judge her. She says that that's okay. There will always be haters. But that those people don't know the real Jasper and they don't know the real her. She says that if she lived her life the way other people wanted her to she'd never be happy. She says she's spent enough time being lonely and miserable. She says she's wasted enough time being lonely and sad when she can be with the man she loves, the man who loves her and be happy._

 _She said the same words to me that Jasper said in response to my question the day of the press conference. She said that they are looking forward to a very long and full life together. She also told me that his words meant everything to her because she had just said she would rather have a half a life with him that a full one with anyone else. And while she says that's true, she admits that she wants the full life. She wants all the moments that life has to offer. Engagement, Wedding, Marriage, Children, Family, Love, Laughter, Joy, and even Sorrow. And she wants all of those things with Jasper Frost._

 _She says Jasper calls her princess and treats her like one too. She jokes that she doesn't think it's just because she is one, but because they are going to live happily ever after just like in a fairytale. That's right, Jasper's girl is a Princess. The Princess. Princess Eleanor Henstridge._

 _Princess Eleanor and I have talked often in the past few months and when she asked me to be the one to tell this story, her story, their story I immediately said yes. I've spent time with each of them separately and together and the feeling is always the same when they talk about each other. It's always full of love. I've known about Princess Eleanor and Jasper Frost since Christmas. I could have written a story about them a long time ago, but I'm glad I didn't'. Because that story wouldn't have been as honest and real as this one is. They are a beautiful couple both in looks and in the way that they are together. One only has to be in a room with them to be able to see that. If you ever have the opportunity to see this couple in person or to be able to listen to them talk about each other you will never doubt that they are the real thing._

 _Not your ordinary fairytale indeed, this is a royal fairytale._

Harper's idea had been perfect. Everyone loves a love story. Ever since Jasper had been shot saving Robert, or at least that's how everyone thought it had happened, he had been a hero. Everyone had wanted to know more about him. As soon as she had mentioned the idea I had been on board. Now we just had to wait and see how the public reacted. Not that it really matters. What's important is that now everybody knows, and we won't have to hide anymore. I want us to be accepted but it's not a necessity. The only opinions that really matter are the ones of the people we love and they already accepted us, a long time ago.

Jasper finished reading the article and placed his phone down on the table as he rose from the lounge chair and stepped into the pool. He swam over to where I was on the float wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen on his beautiful face. He pulled the float closer to him and we leaned in at the same time and met in a passionate kiss that had my toes curling in anticipation. He gently pulled me off the float and into his arms. We stood there just kissing, touching, appreciating each other for what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few minutes before he took my hand and led me out of the pool and into the house to our bedroom. Yes, this week is going to be absolute bliss.

A/N: The Villa is real and I highly recommend looking it up. Absolute vacation goals!


	2. A Royal Holiday

"A Royal Holiday"

Sorry...deleted and re-uploaded to add author's notes and change title of the chapter in the menu.

A/N I just want to say a huge thank you to all that read and reviewed Chapter 1. The reviews meant the world to me and definitely motivated me to keep going, especially when I hit a bit of writers block. I'm so glad that you are all loving the story. Thanks again!

I wake up on morning six and find that I am alone in bed. I get up and as I do I see a bouquet of lavender flowers and a note on the dresser.

To My Beautiful Girl,

 _Rise and shine my beautiful girl. There are many surprises in store for you today. Go get ready and meet Rosie downstairs. The first surprise is for the both of you. You deserve to be pampered and Rosie does too. After all, she puts up with us on a daily. I will miss you this morning, but we will see each other soon._

 _I love you baby!_

 _Jasper_

Rosie refused to tell me what Jasper has planned. All she will say is that she knows that I will love it and I should just relax and enjoy it. She told me that she hopes that one day, a man will love her enough to do the same thing for her. She says that having someone love me this deeply makes me a lucky girl.

As we pull to a stop, I look out to see that we are parked in front of the Regent Palms Spa. We get out and I follow Rosie inside where we are immediately greeted by a young woman who looked to be just a few years old than me. The woman greeted me by name, Princess Eleanor, and introduced herself as Camilla. After welcoming us to the spa, Camilla requested that we follow her. She took us to a private room where Camilla provided both of us with a robe and slippers. Camilla explained the services that Mr. Frost requested for us. She told us that we would both be getting the Zareeba treatment. She explained that Zareeba, meaning "protected enclosure," is an indigenous herbal steam cleansing, detoxification and meditative ritual. She told us that it begins with a foot ritual, using a blend of precious hand-crushed local queen conch shells and essential oil. While seated in the Zareeba, we would be presented with a clay pot filled with freshly brewed therapeutic herbs and a wand to blend them. The rhythm and rate at which we stir the herbs produces the intensity and amount of herbal steam we would inhale. Afterwards there will be a cool down moment followed by a one-hour Palms Healing Touch massage. The massage would feature local organic coconut. She told us that the treatment is a purification ritual and is meant to produce a balanced sense of well-being.

As I lay here getting the most heavenly massage I think I have ever had, outside of the bedroom of course, I can't help thinking what a wonderful week this has been. It's been perfect. Jasper and I have had so many fun and romantic adventures this week. We had gone horseback riding on the beach, visited conch bar caves, gone snorkeling, gone dancing, went bike riding, went swimming in the ocean, laid out by the pool, and made love more times than I can count. It has been the most perfect week. And their vacation wasn't over yet. Tomorrow Liam, Willow, my mom, James, and Sara Alice will be here. They had all kinds of fun activities planned with them as well. Everyone had given them space this week. I haven't talked to anyone back home other than Harper and that had only been a few texts regarding the response to the article. So far it seems the majority of people were responding well to Jasper and I as a couple. I was glad to hear that. It would be good to see the family again, but I was also going to enjoy the next week away from the stresses of being in London. I would deal with all of that when we returned home. Better not to think about all of that while I am in the middle of this relaxing massage.

Upon finishing up the spa treatments, Rosie and I got dressed and went to check out. Although Jasper had taken care of paying for the services and tipping the staff, I'd selected several products to purchase for later. Rosie and I both thanked Camilla and the other spa staff and expressed what a wonderful job they had done and how pampered we felt. We waved goodbye and exited the spa. We returned to the car and the driver drove us back to the Villa. Upon entering the Villa, I notice that the table is set up for tea and with an assortment of mini sandwiches, scones, mini cakes, and fruit. A beautiful flower arrangement of peonies in multiple shades of pink is there as well. I approach the table and reach for the card attached.

 _My Girl,_

 _Hope you enjoyed being pampered. After all that_

 _you have been through lately you certainly deserved it._

 _It's not over yet, there's so much more to come._

 _can't wait to see you later._

 _Enjoy these delicious treats and then_

 _head upstairs to the bedroom for more surprises._

 _Love,_

 _Jasper_

Rosie and I fixed our plates and tea and then headed out to the terrace to eat. We talked about how much fun we had today at the spa and about what a relaxing week it had been and several other topics, all the while enjoying the breathtaking view of the beach and ocean that the terrace offered. When we were done I left Rosie to go upstairs to find out what Jasper had planned next.

Arriving upstairs I a gift box lying on the bed. I pulled the plush purple ribbon to unwrap it and opened up the lid. Inside lay a beautiful black chiffon dress. Upon holding it up I found that it was an off the shoulder mini dress with a loose fit. I know just looking at it that it would accentuate all of my best features, especially my legs. But more importantly it would show off my neck, which I know that Jasper will appreciate. He loves my neck and shoulders. He always pays extra close attention to them, especially right there at the base of my neck and right behind my ear. They are my weakness, which is how they became one of his favorite destinations. As she looked back inside the box she found a stylish pair of purple heels and matching purple jewelry. It was simple jewelry really, nothing too big or too fancy, just a touch of color to accent her neck, ears, and arm. Jasper really had done an amazing job picking out the perfect outfit. My eye caught sight of the folded paper inside the box and underneath it was a matching lingerie set in royal purple. He really did know her taste. She unfolded the note….

 _To My Breathtaking Princess,_

 _The minute I saw this dress I knew that it was_

 _Perfect for you. I hope you love it. Take a long, hot, relaxing_

 _Bath and then get ready. Relax and take your time._

 _I will meet you downstairs at 5:00._

 _Can't wait for you to take my breath away._

 _I love you!_

 _Jasper_

I went into the bathroom and drew myself a hot bath and relaxed until the water began to cool down and then released the stopper to empty the water before standing up to turn on the shower head to wash my hair and rinse off before turning the water off and grabbing the extra-large luxurious body sheet towel and wrapping up in it. After drying off I applied some of the new lotion I bought at the spa to my arms and legs. After drying my hair, I put on the lingerie set that Jasper had picked out. I styled my hair in loose ringlets and allowed it to flow naturally down my back. I've left my makeup simple too. Just enough purple eyeshadow to make her eyes pop, lip gloss, and a decent amount of mascara. I turned to look at the clock and realized that I still had fifteen minutes before I'm supposed to meet Jasper downstairs. Suddenly fifteen minutes seemed like a lifetime. I'm so happy. Like ridiculously happy and I can't wait to see Jasper. I haven't seen him all day. I grabbed my purse and pulled out all the notes that Jasper had written me today. As I reread them I realized that he hadn't repeated the same greeting or signed any of the notes the same way. Each is different, and it occurs to me that maybe it was because he loves all the different parts of me, no matter how damaged I sometimes feel. No matter which version of me I was in the moment, the Princess of England or his Breathtaking Princess, he loves and accepts me, unconditionally, no questions asked. It makes me think about how it had been with Beck, and really every other guy or girl really that I've ever been with. They only "loved" me for who I am and what I can do for them. Or they love the person that they think I could be. Jasper has always loved me for who I really am. No one else has ever made me feel like that before. I glance at the clock and realizes that it's 4:59. I take one last look in the mirror to check my reflection but realize that I don't need to. The amazing man waiting for me downstairs won't care if there is a hair out of place. He loves me anyway. I make me way to the door. Taking hold of the door knob I took a deep breath and open it.

Stepping out of the room and heading towards the stair case I stopped just before the first step, my eyes meeting Jasper's. He's dressed in a grey suit with a white dress shirt and a purple tie that matched perfectly with my shoes and accessories. As always, he looks incredibly handsome. He once told me that I took his breath away, and he had said it again in the last note he wrote today. I would probably never admit it to him, but he takes my breath away too. I'm pretty sure my heart may have actually stopped for a second or two when we locked eyes.

I smiled shyly before slowly making her way down the stairs. Jasper reached out his hand and I took ahold of it as I reached the bottom. Jasper brought my hand to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on the back of my hand.

"You look absolutely beautiful!" Jasper said.

Ducking my head just a bit I felt myself blushing slightly I responded, "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself" I said with a wink.

"Shall we get going"

"Of course."

Jasper, who was still holding my hand, escorted me outside, where a car was waiting for us. "You aren't going to ask where we are going Princess?"

"Not tonight. I trust you. I'm just going to enjoy the ride and wherever it takes us."

"Well aren't you full of surprises today."

"No babe, I think that's you."

Jasper and I were so enthralled in talking to each other that before I knew it we had come to a stop and I looked up and I realize that we have pulled up at a marina. Jasper opened the door and before taking my hand to help me out of the car. Jasper let go of my hand and put his arm around my waist escorting me towards one of the boats. He steps on board before turning to take my hand again to help me as well. Jasper then introduces me to the captain, Daniel, before we took our seats.

Daniel took us to a private island to drop us off, saying that he would return in two hours to pick us up.

There is a table for two set up under a canopy, but we don't sit down just yet. Jasper bends down and gestures for me to take off my high heels and he puts them down beside one of the chairs before taking my hand and pulling me back down towards the beach. We walk on the beach for a few minutes before Jasper stops and points towards a couple of dolphin that are jumping in and out of the water. We stand there in silence, side by side, with our arms wrapped around each other's waist, with my head on Jasper's shoulder, watching the dolphin for a few minutes. Jasper then turns me in his arms and holding me closely, leans down and just before kissing me, whispers I love you.

We stood there kissing for what felt like forever. I could have stood there kissing him forever. I want to spend a lifetime with him.

Eventually we head back down the beach to where dinner was set up. The food was absolutely delicious. We had Caesar Salad with crisp bacon, croutons, and fresh shaved parmesan cheese as well as fresh tuna served on a crispy tortilla with red onions, scallions, fresh cilantro and wasabi mayo as appetizers before moving onto the main course. Jasper had selected a "surf and turf" combination of pan seared salmon and grilled blank angus prime cut rib eye steak served with smashed buttered red skin potatoes and grilled portabella mushrooms. For dessert we shared a Belgian chocolate fondue served with fresh fruit.

All to soon I heard the boat approaching to pick us back up and we headed back to the marina. It's almost 9:00 by the time we arrived back at the marina. I lean against Jasper in the car and eventually fall asleep on the way back to the Villa. Jasper wakes me as well pull back up to the house. When we get inside he tells me to go upstairs to our room because he has one more surprise for me. He tells me to come back down when I'm done. He kisses my forehead and let go of my hand as I take the first step up the stairs.

As I step into the bedroom there is a gift box wrapped in Christmas paper on the bed. I look at it, confused, but step closer and remove the top. Inside is a photo album. I open it up to find photos of what I know to be Nottingham Cottage. Except the inside is different than I remember it being the last time I was there, which was ages ago. All the rooms look to have been remodeled. It's been updated and is decorated perfectly. I flip through all of the pictures and when I get to the back there is a handwritten note from Jasper.

" _Our Home"_

 _Eleanor,_

 _Now that we are officially together, I want us to start our lives together outside of the palace in a place that is just for us. I started planning this weeks ago when you suggested we take this trip. Your mom, Liam, Sara Alice, and James have been working on it along with the decorator all week to get it finished so that we can officially move in the day we get back. I hope that our choices will make you happy. I hope this home will make you happy. I hope that I make you happy, every day, for the rest of our lives._

 _I love you more than words could ever say and I can't wait to start our life together._

 _Jasper_

I swear, this man, this beautiful, perfectly imperfect man. I don't know what I could ever do or ever say that would ever accurately express how much I love him, how lucky and blessed I feel to have him, not just in my life, but to be loved by him. Suddenly I can't wait to see him. It's only been five minutes, but I feel like I won't be able to breathe again until I am back by his side. I grab the book and head back downstairs.

As I walked towards the living room I hear the sound of Christmas music. As I continue walking I notice lights twinkling in the distance. As I step through the living room and out onto the terrace my eyes take in what has to be one of the most magical scenes I think I have ever witnessed. Off to the right is the most beautiful Christmas tree I have ever seen decorated in multicolored lights and assorted ornaments. I slowly walk over to the Christmas tree and just as I approach it Jasper steps out from behind it.

"Hi" Jasper said softly

"Hi" Eleanor responded

"Merry Christmas Princess"

"Hate to be the one to tell you but it's not Christmas Jasper."

Jasper reaches over and takes both of my hands in his. "I ruined last Christmas for you Len and I want to replace those bad memories with beautiful ones."

"Oh Jasper, you have already more than made up for what happened. It's in the past. I forgave you a long time ago."

"I know that you forgave me Len, but it doesn't erase those memories. I don't want Christmas to always be a reminder of the heartache, I want it to be full of joy and love."

"Okay."

Jasper had arranged a huge blanket and several large pillows in front of the tree. The lights continue to bounce off of the shimmering water from the pool and the moon was breathtaking against the ocean. He helps me take a seat on one of the pillows before taking the seat beside me. He reaches over and grabs two glasses of champagne and handed me a glass. "To us, to our future, to Christmas, and to love. Cheers."

"Cheers." We clink our glasses and take a sip of champagne and then Jasper takes my glass and sets both our glasses back to the side and then reaches under the Christmas tree and pulls out what looks to be a shirt box, yet again wrapped in Christmas paper. I remove the paper and take the top off. Inside lays a storybook similar to the one that Jasper and Sara Alice made me for Christmas. It's titled Frosty and the Princess. I start to flip through the pages, one by one, reading the sweet words that Jasper has chosen. The illustrations are clearly Sara Alice's though and it makes me wonder just how long he's been planning this night.

 _Frosty the Caterpillar wanted to make the Princess happy, just like Alice had told him to. After all the Princess had always made him happy. He hadn't meant to, but he had hurt the Princess. But the Princess was loving and kind and forgiving and she had welcomed Frosty back with open arms. The Princess had given Frosty something that he had never had, unconditional love. Being loved by the Princess had changed Frosty in the best possible way. Frosty realized that he was worthy of the Princess' love and on that day, he had transformed into a beautiful butterfly. Frosty loved the Princess so much that he wanted to stay with her forever, so he decided to give her a special gift to show her that he would always love her and would always be by her side._

As I flip to the last page of the storybook my eyes catch sight of the stunningly beautiful amethyst and diamond ring tied to little paper box by a silver ribbon. "Oh my God Jasper it's beautiful"

"Not as beautiful as the woman I hope will wear it." Jasper gently pulls the ring out of the book and took my left hand in his as the tears welled up in my eyes.

"Eleanor Matilda Henstridge. I love you more than I ever imagined it was possible to love anyone. Knowing you, loving you, and being loved by you is the most precious gift. I fell head over heels in love with you and it happened in a heartbeat, a single breath. I'm not sure I can even tell you when it happened. One minute we were nothing and the next minute you were my everything. You have made me a better man, a better person. You've always inspired me to want to be better. Even when we were apart you have always brought a smile to my face. I still remember the first time I saw you. I was ten years old in a bar with my father and they were showing the tree lighting and you pressed the button and wished everyone a Merry Christmas. I'm not sure that I have ever felt such joy. There's nothing in this world that I want more than to spend the rest of my life bringing you that same joy. You once called bagsy on purple, so purple will forever be yours. If I call bagsy on you, will you forever be mine? Will you marry me Len?"

"Yes…..OH MY GOD YES!" Jasper slides the ring on my finger. I couldn't stop looking at it. It isn't traditional but it's perfectly us. I love it. I immediately pull Jasper in for a long and passionate kiss. When we finally came up for air, we stay close with our foreheads joined and my arms around Jasper's neck and his around my waist. Tears in both of our eyes. It was a magical moment. One I wanted to capture forever in my mind.

Jasper slowly pulls away from me and stands up before putting his hand out in invitation. As soon as I am standing he gently pulls me into his arms and I hear the beginnings of "All I Want for Christmas is You" playing through the speakers. We move to the music, not really dancing but just moving together, perfectly, the way we always have.

This week, and especially this day have been something straight out of a fairytale. I never thought this would be my life, that this could even be my life, but it is, and I could not be happier. I lay my head down on Jasper's shoulder and listen to him breathing and feeling his heart beat against me. There was a time, not to long ago when I was afraid that I would never hear or feel those things again. We are so lucky. So incredibly lucky. I can't wait to see where life takes us next.

A/N : I have pictures of the dress, shoes, and jewelry that Jasper picked out for Len to wear. I also have pictures of the engagement ring. I wish there was a way to show them to you on here, but I don't know how. I'm on Twitter, IG, and Tumblr if you want to DM me though I will send them to you. The ring by the way is absolutely stunning and perfectly #Jaspenor

For those that are wondering Nottingham Cottage is real. It is the home that Prince Harry and Meghan Markle live. It is a 1,300 square foot, two bedroom home located on the Kensington Palace Compound.


End file.
